vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Rancor Battleship
General A formidable and strong Battleship-Class warship that solely shoots at targets from its two flanks, rendering strategies that involve flanking it innefectual. Its 4 weapon slots give it deadly power combined with the ability to run and gun makes this a powerful ship to face. Its main use is base hitting although popularity among using it in FvF is picking up. Strategy Most people enjoy circling and hitting bases with Rancor Battleships despite its obvious range drawback compared to Longbow Destroyers, but players generally favor this ship due to its nice cargo space and its heavy hitting power. It is fairly common to see players fielding Rancor battleships at low level twenties, typically equipped with plasma batteries, missiles and sometimes Pulse/Beam Laser. Usage of it in Fleet versus Fleet (FvF), you should send the rancor to flank the enemies, rather than travel directly to the enemy and then turn it using right click drag because it is a cumbersome vessel and has a very slow turn rate. Frigates such as Harriers and Talons that manage to enter it blindspot at the aft and bow could be problematic as they can continue shoot the battleship at point blank range whilst strafing, the battleship's rotation speeds will not be fast enough to catch a frigate strafing. Use other ships such as cruisers, frigates or other battleships to cover these blind spots. Attaching rear thrusters can allow the battleship to travel faster and allow it to dodge projectile and explosive weapons more effectively. Rotation thrusters can be used to improve the Rancor's turn rate and render it less susceptible to enemies attempting to reach forward and rear blind spots. Equipment Rancor class Battleship's expansive inventory of weapon and equipment slots and extensive capacity to carry equipment allows a variety of weapon and equipment configuration. It is strongly recommended that battleship have at least 400+ armor and equipped with Spectral III Shields and above. Although using Iridium II and Shock III would be more adeqaute, this will allow your battleship to endure much more punishment as opposing players typically focus fire on the battleships. In FvF, using Missile/Plasma Batteries or Beam/Pulse weapons are recommended. Rail/Gauss guns are not recommended as any experienced player in Player Versus Player Combat ( PVP ) are able to easily dodge volleys of railgun slugs. Use projectile weapons only if you're fighting bases or Non Player Character (NPC) Ships as NPC ships tend not to dodge incoming ballistics. Battleship AI. Behaviour & Description You will encounter NPC Rancor-Class Battleships when fighting level twenty to level twenty seven VEGA Cargo Fleets carrying Zynthium, Mineral Ore or Helium-3. Different and more powerful classes of battleships and dreadnoughts are encountered in all VEGA Fleets that are seen in sector space. All NPC Battleships are equipped with Plasma battery weapons, giving it substantial range, Area of Effect (AoE) damage and deadly firepower. AI Battleships regardles of whichever class, will always attempt to flank you, bringing the broadside weapons to bear to the nearest target. If multiple NPC battleships are present, you may find your fleet sandwiched between their cannons, you are able to counter this by using frigates as a decoy to flank enemy inbound battleships which will usually cause them to chase the decoy, by doing so, rotating and making it easier for the rest of your fleet to leap into the NPC's blindspot. NPC Rancor Class Battleship are typically lightly armored and it is possible to destroy them easily using well-equipped and well-controlled harriers. They are equipped with Deflector I Shields. NPC VEGA Federation Battleship are seen in level thirty and thirty three cargo fleets travelling in sector space. They have very thin deflector shields and lightly armored making them individually easy to destroy. NPC VEGA Federation Dreadnought is a significantly more heavily armed and armored warship that prevent in level 35, 37 and 40 cargo fleets travelling in sector space. They carry additional Plasma Batteries and their firepower is comparatively similar to a Venom Class Battleship. They are moderately armored and lightly shielded with Deflector II, fighting three dreadnoughts are once can be very difficult even with higher level ships such as Talon Frigates and Exodus Cruisers. Dreadnoughts also have a faster rotation rate making it more difficult for a frigate to maintain its position in the Dreadnought's blind spots. Currently, VEGA Federation Battleships can't be built or obtained by players. Trivia *It is the one of two ships where charging directly at its nose is not suicidal... though if it turns you may be in trouble *Rotation thrusters go nicely with them as it allows for them to circle the base fluidly. *They can be used as meatshields to your long-ranged ships such as Longbow Destroyers *A Rancor battleship can fire its weapons on both sides simultaneously, effectively allowing it to fire like it has eight weapons. *You recieve a free Rancor Class Battleship on your fifth day of playing the VEGA Conflict.